User blog:ThePokegeek5000/Golden Updates
Welcome to the first Wiki Update posted by me! A lot of things have gone on since the last WU, such as EIGHT in-game updates and a massive overhaul in the technical part of the wiki. We still have a lot to do though, such as the Gold and Diamond Weapons Project, which we are requesting everyone's help on! So, with nothing else left to say, here is the Wiki Update. |-|Changelog News= Game Updates MooMoo.io has received updates. *For the First Time in Forever* 0.9 (12/05/2018): > Buffed Repeater Crossbow DMG (25 to 30) > Added Stone Shield Upgrade Path (90% Melee Reduction) > Ass is no longer a swear word > Monkey tail now has an effect (super speed lower damage) (160% Speed, 30% Damage) > Added Bat weapon (Good for crowd control) (10 DMG, Insane Knockback) > Added Power Mill upgrade (Even faster windmill) (2 Gold Per Second) > Added Back dev.moomoo.io server > Added new Cow Names > Changed Max Age to 100 > Gold and Diamond Variants are now earned faster (Gold: 3000, Diamond: 7000) > Snow slows you down more now (20% TO 25%) 1.0 (15/05/2018): > Reduced Monkey Tail DMG even more > Fixed Bat Hotbar position > Slightly Reduced Bat Range > Apple Basket now Regens Health > Added 2 new Cosmetic Hats > Buffed Healing pad to heal 15 per second > Added Diamond Bat > Added Sapling (Allows you to farm wood) > Removed Fish > Quack is now immune to traps > Increased Tribe Name Max Length > Removed Menu Sounds > Added Pizza > Performance Optimizations > Added Daggers Weapon > Added new Boss to Desert 1.1 (16/05/2018): > Add Treasure Chest to Boss arena (Drops 20000 Gold) > Fixed Repeater Crossbow upgrade path > Moostafa now Drops 10000 Gold > Buffed Moostafa HP > Reduced Moostafa Speed > Added Turret Hat > Increased Dagger Damage to 20 > Improved Boss AI > Moostafa can now break walls > Added Spawn Delays to Bosses > Added Wolf Companion to Arena > Pizza now Heals 30 health instantly and another 50 over 5 seconds (Also cures poison) > Boost pads now have less health so they are easier to break again 1.2 (8/06/2018): > Turret Hat now Slows you down a lot 1.3 (18/06/2018): > Spikes now cant hurt you if you arent moving (Fixes trap spike meta) > Turret Hat slows you down more > Vince & Sid now roam around the map 1.4 (18/06/2018): > Reverted spike changes (dont say I didnt try) > Added Blocker (Blocks any building in a certain area) > Added Krunker.io Banner 1.5 (18/06/2018): > Increased Blocker Limit to 2 > Buffed Wood Wall HP to 380 > Sid & Vince only appear on special occasions now > Chest now gives less gold 1.6 (19/06/2018): > Reduced Blocker Range > Fixed Blocker Render Issue > Added Thief Gear (Steals half a players gold when you kill them) > Added Ruby Weapons (Must be earned) > Added Stick (Good for farming but does almost no damage) Additionally, although the Main game is on 1.6, dev.moomoo.io is still on 1.4 |-|Event News= MooMoo2 MooMoo2 has not yet been released, although it should be released soon... (Nevermind the "MooMoo 2 Preview Coming This Week" by Sidney De Vries — 2 months later and still no preview...) Gold and Diamond Weapons Project In the Gold and Diamond Weapons Project, since it was started in the last WU, very little has been done, except for the template changes (see Tech News). As a refresher, here's what to do: # Create a new section in the page, after the Technical section, titled "Gold Variant" and another titled "Diamond Variant". # Then add the content from the Gold and Diamond Weapons pages, changing and improving as necessary. # Remove that content from the Gold Weapons and Diamond Weapons pages. # Mark it off as done . # Wait for an Staff Member to review what you have done and mark your name under the who did it section. Those who do the most on this project will get a custom on their , like what was done in the with TheMooMoo, so don't miss out! |-|Policy News= New Wordmark Vote Our current (the image in the top left corner of the page) is outdated, to say the least. Not only does it say "MOOMOO.io" instead of "MooMoo.io", but it also is highly redundant to have any text at all. Why do we need to have a Wordmark saying "MooMoo.io Wiki" next to text that says "MooMoo.io Wiki"? Therefore, there is now a vote about what our new Wordmark should be! Check it out here and share your opinion. |-|Tech News= Technical Overhaul The technical branch of our wiki has recieved a massive overhaul, including the following... *Lists **Using code by , our lists are now circular and sleek. If you would prefer a return to the old lists, please say so in the comments! * **RTCL has been unimported due to revised CSS that makes it unnecessary. * **Infobox code was moved to . *Monobook **FANDOM has disabled the little-used Monobook skin, which looks something like Wikipedia. **As a result, we have deleted our Monobook code pages and removed the m feature from our . *Template:Face **Code heavily revised for simpler use; be sure to read the new new documentation. *Template:Weapon **Has received huge updates to display standard, Gold, and Diamond information. **Now has a feature that automatically creates a gallery with the appropriate standard, Gold, and Diamond images. |-|Opinion Polls= Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Updates Category:Staff Blogs